The Real Love
by Nesaya
Summary: Six mois après la mort de Finn . Santana a maintenant une nouvelle petite amie Dani mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être toujours aussi bouleversée et de n'avoir toujours pas réussit à faire le deuil de la mort de Finn .Elle est complètement perdu et cela ne va pas s'arranger quand elle va revoir quelqu'un qu'elle pensait pourtant ne jamais revoir …
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fic , je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et je vous promet de les corriger au ****maximum sur ce bonne lecture ! ;)** **  
**

Santana se leva difficilement de son lit , elle dégluti en repensant a ce qu'elle avait fait hier soir . Cela faisait six mois maintenant que Finn était mort et la douleur était toujours bien présente dans son coeur , à ce souvenir elle retint difficilement un sanglot . Après le décés de Finn Rachel était parti retournée vivre chez ses pères à Lima le temps de surmonté sa douleur et Kurt avait emménagé dans un nouvel appartement en compagnie de Blaine son petit amis qui avais obtenu son diplôme il y a peu de temps .

Santana se retrouva donc seul dans l'appartement et le seul moyen qu'elle avais trouvé pour surmonté sa propre douleur était de se souler tous les soirs dans diffèrent bars qu'elle trouvais aux alentours de chez elle et tous les soirs c'est Dani qui la récupérée et l'emmener chez elle en la réconfortant .Personne ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi Santana réagit de cette sorte après tous Finn et elle ne semblaient pas forcement très proches .C'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser submergée par ses sentiments en présence des gens mais avec Dani elle se sentais en confiance et elle lui était extrêmement reconnaissante de ce qu'elle faisais pour elle .Elle avais rencontré Dani dans son lieu de travail , elles avaient finis par sympathiser et c'était très vite mis en couple . Au début Santana c'était mis en couple avec elle afin d'oublier Brittany son ex petite amie mais avec le temps elle avais finis par tombée véritablement amoureuse de Dani . Brittany sera toujours présente dans le coeur de La Latina mais a présent elle avais tournée la page est était parfaitement comblée avec Dani .

Santana se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la salle de bain encore sonnée par hier soir ,se déshabilla et entra dans la douche . Elle soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau enfin après dix minutes elle sorti de la douche et entreprit d'ouvrir son armoire . Elle opta pour un bas de jogging et un débardeur après tous on étais samedi et elle n'avais pas prévu de sortir .Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine mais se stoppa soudainement se rappelant qu'elle fallait qu'elle appelle Dani pour la remercier encore une fois de l'avoir ramené chez elle . Santana prit donc son téléphone et composa son numéro elle attendit sonné deux fois avant que Dani ne décroche .

- Allo Dani ?

- Hey Sanny . Tu vas mieux depuis hier soir ? dit-elle aussitôt

- Ouais ça va juste mal a la tête mais sinon ça va répondit faiblement Santana

- Tant mieux alors

- Je voulais te remercier encore une fois pour m'avoir ramenée ajouta La Latina

- Ne me remercie pas Santana c'est normal mais va vraiment falloir qu'on parle je peux comprendre que tu sois bouleversé par la mort de Finn mais sa fait quand même six mois Santana tu peux pas passer tes soirées dans des bars tous différent les un que les autres en plus de sa honnêtement je vois pas pourquoi tu réagis comme sa reprit - elle d'un ton sérieux

- Dani … pas maintenant s'il te plait souffla Santana

- Mais quand alors Santana !? Sa fait deux mois que tu me sors la même excuse je veux bien être patiente mais y'a des limites répondit-elle en haussant la voix

- Sa veux dire quoi sa _Ma patience a des limites_ ? en gros t'essaye de me dire que tu vas me larguer ? De toute façon j'ai pas besoins de toi .Répondit-elle froidement

- Arrête Santana tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et ne te ferme pas a moi comme sa je veux juste t'aidé a aller mieux .Reprit-elle doucement

- Tu as raison je suis désolée je suis a cran en ce moment et la dernière chose que je voudrais c'est m'embrouiller avec toi .Dit-elle calmement .

- Ne t'en fais pas c'est pas grave mais n'espère pas échappé a cette discussion sur ce je vais te laisser je passerais chez toi tout a l'heure . Je t'aime .

- Je t'aime aussi répondit La Latina en soupirant .

Elle raccrocha et parti se faire un café . Elle pensa sans cesse a cette discussion avec Dani elle fallait qu'elle lui dise mais comment lui dire que c'est de sa faute si Finn était mort . Comment réagit a t-elle face a ça elle avais tellement peur qu'elle l'abandonne . Il ne lui rester plus que Dani a présent elle ne supporterais pas de la perdre .

Santana fini de boire son café et décida de rendre visite a Kurt après tous cela faisais un moment qu'elle ne l'avais pas vu .Elle descendit de chez elle et appela un Taxi elle lui donna l'adresse après 20 minutes de trajet elle arriva a destination . Elle paya le taxi et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son ami .Elle toqua et attendit

-Hey Santana sa faisais un bail .Dit Blaine en ouvrant la porte et l'entrainant dans une étreinte chaleureuse .

Elle sourit en rencontrant les bras chaleureux de Blaine

-Toujours la même affreuse coupe de cheveux a ce que je vois faudrait peut-être que tu pense a te raser les cheveux comme sa tu nous empêchera de vomir devant tes horribles cheveux de caniche répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ravie de te revoir aussi .Dit celui-ci en souriant .

Il se décala légèrement pour permettre a Santana de rentré .Blaine lui proposa quelques choses a boire mais Santana refusa . Après quelques minutes de silence Santana regarda autours d'elle puis lui demanda :

- Kurt n'est pas la ?

- Non il est parti faire des courses il ne devrait plus trop tarder simplement Blaine .

Santana hocha la tête avant de sortir son téléphone mais elle fut vite interrompit par le regard insistant et sceptique de Blaine .Elle lui demanda d'un air agacé .

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Anderson ?

Blaine surprit par son ton haussa un sourcil puis en reprenant contenance finis par lui répondre

- Tu es sure sure que ça va ? Demanda t-il d'un ton soucieux

- T'es docteur ? Non donc occupe toi de tes affaire ! Lui répondit-elle sèchement .

- Wow du calme Santana je me fais juste du soucie pour toi , pas la peine de me répondre comme ça . Répondit celui-ci d'une voix vexée

Santana se contenta de soupirer puis réajusta ses genoux sur le canapé . Ils restèrent chacun de leurs cotés en vaguant a leurs occupations Blaine n'osant plus parler dût a la précédente réaction de La Latina .Il savait très bien que la Latina était au plus mal mais il ne savais pas comment faire pour l'aider et il pensa qu'il n'était pas la meilleur personne pour la réconforter étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas spécialement très proche .

Environs une vingtaine de minutes plus tard ils entendirent le hoquet se soulever signe de l'arriver de Kurt . Blaine étonnamment joyeux se dirigea vers son copain et l'embrassa de pleine bouche . Santana grimaça en les voyant s'embrasser comme cela puis finit par leur dire d'une réplique cinglante .

- Pitié arrêter cette vision d'horreur et aller dans une chambre .

Kurt sursauta ne s'attendant pas a voir une quelconque personne chez lui . Il regarda Blaine en haussant un sourcil celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire puis lorsque qu'il s'avança et reconnu Santana il poussa un petit cris et lui sauta au coup . Santana ne s'attendant pas a un tel excès de joie de la part de son ami grimaça puis se laissas aller dans ses bras .

- Je m'attendais pas a te voir ici Dit Kurt d'une voix joyeuse .

Santana lui sourit avant de se détaché de ses bras .

- Je voulais te faire une surprise .Reprit-telle .

- En tous cas c'est gentil a toi de venir me voire étant donné que je n'est plus de nouvelle de toi depuis trois mois maintenant répondit Kurt Blessé .

Santana grimaça légèrement en voyant les yeux remplis de douleurs de son ami puis reprit vite ses esprit et déclara .

- Ouais je suis désoler j'avais beaucoup de soucis en ce moment .

- Mouais .. répondit simplement Kurt voyant que la La Latina ne voulais pas s'attarder sur le sujet .

- Si sa te dit on vas manger au resto histoire qu'on aille discuter .

- Ouais je te suis. Acquiesça La Latina en se dirigeant vers la porte .

Santana attendit que Kurt dise en revoir a son petit copain puis il se dirigèrent vers la porte et descendirent les marches de l'escalier du bâtiment de celui-ci .Santana avait repéré un petit restaurant en bas de la rue et le signala a Kurt puis ils se dirigèrent vers celui-ci . Elle s'installa dans une table puis attendit Kurt après quelques minutes il revint et s'installer .Ils parlâmes de tous et de rien . Kurt racontant a Santana comment il avait décroché un rôle récurent dans une comédie musical a Broadway jusqu'à qu'enfin le serveur leur donne la carte . Santana opta pour le plat du jours tandis que Kurt i prit des spaghettis bolonaises .

- Bon c'est pas tous mais va falloir que tu me dises ce qui ce passe ? dit Kurt D'un ton sérieux .

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Porcelaine .Répondit La Latina indifférente mais avec une pointe de nervosité qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Kurt .

- Oh je t'en pris Santana regarde toi on dirais un cadavre ambulant !

Santana prit une mine renfrogné suite a cette comparaison elle savais qu'elle avait mauvaise mine mais pas a ce point là . Elle prit un air détaché et répondit .

- Je vais parfaitement bien Kurt .

- Ah oui ? Parce que d'après toi une personne qui vas tous les soirs dans un bar différent et qui se bourre la gueule jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher est une personne qui va bien ? demanda Kurt en haussant un sourcil .

Santana écarquilla les yeux , la bouche ouverte . Elle essaya de répliquer mais Kurt la coupa

- Oui c'est Dani qui me la dit elle s'inquiète vraiment pour toi tu sais et moi aussi d'ailleurs . Enfin merde Santana ressaisit toi !

- Putain j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle te l'es dit je l'avais pourtant fait promettre de ne rien dire … Mais à quoi penser t-elle en te disant ça .Ajouta t-elle .

- La question n'est pas là . Tu sais je suis la première personne qui comprend ce que t'endure après tous Finn était _mon frère_ . Santana aperçut sa voix qui se briser en fin de phrase mais il continua .

- Pour moi aussi la douleur est toujours la mais tu n'à pas le droit de réagir comme ça même Rachel ne réagit pas comme toi enfin merde Santana qu'est ce qui ce passe pour que tu t'en veux autant au point d'en être la ou tu en est en ce moment .

- Je .. J'ai … Tu ne peux pas comprendre Kurt tu ne sais pas ce que sais toi . Santana se maudit intérieurement en repensant à sa voix remplie de sanglots en fin de phrase .

- Comprendre quoi Santana ? répondit Kurt doucement .

Santana se senti tout a coup hésité il était tellement inquiet elle voulais tellement en parler a quelqu'un mais finalement au bout de quelques secondes elle reprit contenance et déclara d'un ton froid et neutre .

-Rien laisse tombé .

Santana vit Kurt ouvrir la bouche afin de répliquer mais finis par ne rien dire . Elle soupira intérieurement en se maudissant d'avoir était aussi froide avec lui alors qu'il chercher juste a l'aider .

Ils finirent le repas dans un silence vide et pesant puis enfin avant de partir Santana ne supportant plus cette atmosphère lourde et pesante attrapa Kurt par le bras .

- Kurt écoute excuse moi pour tout a l'heure . Je voulais juste passer une bonne après midi avec toi et j'ai tous gâcher comme d'habitude . Déclara t-elle en souriant tristement .

- T'en fais pas c'est rien . Je vais pas te forcer a en parler c'est juste que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et même si tu ne veux pas me le dire il faut que tu le dise a quelqu'un San . Répondit Kurt d'un ton sérieux .

- Oui … Soupira t-elle .

- Oh aller viens la reprit Kurt en l'attrapant par le bras et l'entraînant dans une étreinte chaleureuse .

Santana soupira d'aise et souris .Plusieurs secondes plus tard elle se détacha et ils se dirent en revoir Santana lui promettant de le rappeler les jours qui suivront . Elle se dirigea vers un taxi et lui donna l'adresse de chez elle dix minutes plus tard elle paya le taxi et entra dans son appartement .

Elle passa le reste de la journée allongée dans son lit repensant à la conversation avec Dani qu'elle avait eu dans la matinée il fallait vraiment qu'elle luis dise .Elle en pouvais plus de gardé tous ça cacher au fond d'elle .Elle était décidé , ce soir elle aller dire la vérité a Dani . Elle s'endormie avec toutes ses pensées encore exténué de la soirée d'hier quelques heures après elle entendit un bruit désagréable qui parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles et elle se réveilla en sursaut . Elle reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit faisant face a Dani qui paraissait plutôt énervé . Dani ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire bonjours et s'engouffra dans son appartement .

-Ok Santana j'en peux plus de tous ça je pense que j'ai était assez patiente avec toi donc maintenant tu va me dire exactement pourquoi t'es dans cette état là et pas d'excuse cette fois ci . La prévint la plus âgée d'un visage sérieux .

Santana soupira elle ne parla pas pendant plusieurs minutes avant de déclarer d'un soupir .

- ...

**Je suis vraiment désolée d'être aussi sadique ( ou pas ) mais fallait bien que je coupe a un moment . N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous avez penser de ce premier chapitre et de ce que vous imaginer par la suite . Par ailleurs je compte poser le prochain chapitre d'ici mercredi sur ce bonne soirée ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 en ligne ! Finalement je l'est posté avec un peu plus d'avance que prévu . Dans ce chapitre il y'a aura du rating M . Je préfère vous prévenir d'avance . et aussi du POV Brittany . Sur ce bonne lecture ! ;) **

Santana soupira faisant signe a Dani de s'assoir puis poursuivit d'un ton lasse .

- C'est de ma faute si Finn est mort …

- Comment ça de ta faute arrête de dire n'importe quoi Santana ! Répondit Dani sceptique .

-Je … Ecoute moi avant de répondre , Avant que l'on apprenne la mort de Finn il m'a appelé plusieurs fois ce soir là …

Dani acquiesça et l'encouragea a continuer .

- Et j'étais tellement occupé à danse , à m'amuser en boite que je n'est fait attention à ses appelles que plus tard dans la soirée . Et quand j'ai voulu le rappeler j'ai fait mon habituel garce avec lui en lui disant des choses blessantes que je lui dit habituellement et ensuite il m'a simplement répondu que sa avait été une erreur de m'appeler et après il a raccrochait . Sur le coup tu vois j'ai pas forcement fait attention en me disant que c'était par rapport à Rachel qu'il était comme ça . Et le lendemain on le retrouvé mort … Déclara Santana d'une voix qui se brisa en fin de phrase

Santana frissonna en réalisant ce qu'elle venais d'avoué et ne pût retenir un sanglot . Sa lui faisais tellement mal de savoir que c'était de sa faute que Finn était mort qu'elle tomba violemment au sol en serrant sa poitrine avec ses bras comme pour étouffés les sanglots qu'elle laisser désormais éclaté .

Dani prit au dépourvu hésita un instant puis la prit dans ses bras .

- Hey … Chut sa va aller c'est en aucun cas ta faute Santana . Souffla Dani avant de la serrer contre elle en lui susurrant des paroles réconfortantes .

Santana s'accrocha désespérément à elle et laissa sa douleur ressortir .

- Et tu vois le pire dans tous ça c'est que chaque jours je me lève et je me dit dit putain si je n'avais pas était pour une fois dans ma vie l'habituel bitch que je suis il serais sans doute encore là … Geignit t-elle avec une voix remplis de souffrance .

- Sa tu n'en sais rien San . On sait pas ce que la vie nous réserve tu n'â pas le droit de te blâmé pour ça . Ce n'est pas ta faute Merde . Je comprend pourquoi tu étais comme ça ses derniers mois . Et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir étais aussi vache avec toi .. Ajouta Dani d'une voix pleine de compassion et de remord .

Santana ne répondit pas et laissa libre court a ses émotions , ses larmes maintenant coulaient à flot jusqu'à son tee shirt . Dani resserra encore plus sa prise sur elle comme pour essayer de la décharger de sa douleur mais elle savais que le mieux qu'elle puisse faire était de la soutenir . Elle finis par déposer de légers baisers sur le coup de la Latina et vit Santana qui frissonna fasse à ce contact . Elle n'avais jamais vu Santana dans un état pareil c'était pour ainsi dire la première fois qu'elle la voyait dans un tel état et cela lui déchira le coeur .

Après plusieurs minutes les pleures de La Latina se calmèrent et elle croisa le regard de sa Blonde rempli de tendresse et de compassion . Cela lui faisait vraiment du bien de savoir que Dani ne s'était pas montrer distante ou l'avais repousser suite à son annonce et encore une fois elle remercia mentalement d'être tombé sur une personne comme elle aussi compréhensive et gentille .

Elles restèrent comme ça de longues minutes avant de se détachées l'une de l'autre . Dani proposa ensuite à Santana de louer un film pour lui changer les idées . La Brune accepta et laissa le choix du film à Dani qui descendit en bas de l'immeuble au vidéo Club et opta pour _les meilleurs ennemis _un film comique qui pensa Dani changerais les idées de La Brune . Santana prépara du pop corn tandis que Dani installa le Dvd . Enfin elles s'installèrent toute les deux sur le canapé de La Latina lover l'une contre l'autre.

Le film commença Santana essaya de rester concentré le long du film mais c'était sans compter les regards insistants et les caresses sur son bras de La Blonde assit a côté d'elle .Elle gémit doucement lorsque les doigts de Dani frôlèrent son avant bras . Dani sourit doucement en entendant celle-ci .La Blonde continua ses caresses qui au fur et a mesure se faisait de plus en plus nombreuses . Puis vint un moment où Santana n'y tenant fit basculer Dani sous elle . Qui surprit la regarda sans comprendre .

- Arrête de faire comme si tu es surpris c'est toi depuis tout a l'heure qui me cherche . Lui dit Santana dune voix rauque .

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attend . Lui demanda Dani d'une voix sensuel , ses yeux remplis de luxure .

Ses mots eu l'effet d'éveiller tous les sens de La Latina qui se pencha et embrassa avidement la bouche de celle-ci . Elle entendit Dani gémir bruyamment lorsqu'elle lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieur . Elle sentit la langue de La Blonde se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche que Santana ouvrit dès lors . Elles gémirent bruyamment toutes les deux lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un ballet endiablé pendant ce temps les mains de Santana entreprit d'exercer une légère pression sur ses seins s'attardant sur les mamelons durci à travers le débardeur de La blonde qui la fit gémir de plus belle . La brune voulant plus de contact se débarrassa du débardeur de celle-ci et se stoppa brusquement pour laisser le temps a Dani de reprendre son souffle puis elle descendit aussitôt vers le cou de La Blonde en veillant à s'attarder à chaque endroits susceptible de faire gémir la Blonde . Elle continua et déplaça maintenant sa cuisse vers son entre jambes et appuya sur celui ci Santana sourit en remarquant a qu'elle point sa petite amie était mouillée .

- Oh god San j'ai besoin que … Susurra Dani d'une voix à peine audible

Mais Santana lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase en l'embrassant avidement de nouveau comprenant très bien là ou elle voulait en venir .

La Latina descendit sa main vers l'entre jambes de La Blonde et défit le bouton de son jean avant de plonger sa main dans le sous vêtement de la plus âgée . Lorsque Santana entra en contact avec l'intimité de celle-ci elle grogna bruyamment en faisant des mouvements de bassin pour essayer d'accentuer la pression . En la voyant ainsi un gémissement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle embrassa sauvagement les lèvres gonflées de désir de La Blonde . Elle écarta les plis de l'intimité de celle-ci et inséra un doigt sans ménagement a l'intérieur de La Blonde qui poussa un cris de plaisir . La Brune inséra peu de temps après un deuxième doigt et elle entreprit de faire des vas et viens lentement puis voyant que La Blonde n'en pouvais plus elle accéléra le rythme tout en suçotant les mamelons de celle-ci après seulement quelques minutes La Blonde poussa un cris de plaisir beaucoup plus fort que les autres et cria le prénom de sa petite amie avant de retomber dans les bras de Santana toutes deux haletantes et épuisées par ce qu'elles venaient de faire . Elles s'endormirent rapidement exténués par leurs ébats .

Un rayon de soleil traversa la fenêtre du salon et réveilla doucement Santana . Elle émergea et essaya de se lever mais elle sentit deux bras protecteurs l'entourés . Elle sourit en regardant sa petite amis dormir en dessous d'elle mais elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elles s'étaient endormies sur le canapé .

- Salut toi ! Dit La Blonde qui venais de se réveillé .

- Ta bien dormi ? Demanda Santana en souriant .

- Oui ,hormis le fait que l'on se soit endormies sur le canapé .Répondit Dani en plaisanta.

- Non , TU t'es endormie sur le canapé en me serrant contre toi . Rectifia Santana .

- Surement , mais c'est de ta faute . Fit remarquer Dani avec un sourire .

- Serais tu entrain de me dire que c'était trop intense hier soir pour toi ? Demanda Santana d'un air faussement indigné .

- Oui , surtout quand je travaille le lendemain et que je suis en retard . Répliqua Dani en se levant un sourire au lèvres

- Ah vraiment a ce que je sache c'est toi qui m'à chercher hier soir pendant le film . Répondit Santana d'une voix rauque

La Blonde vaincu poussa un soupir de resignation avant d'embrasser sa petite amie .

Santana se leva a son tour et se dirigea vers la cuisine .

-Je fais du café , tu en veux ? Proposa Santana .

- Oui Sil-te-plaît . Répondit Dani avant de se diriger à son tour vers la cuisine .

Santana prit une tasse de café fumante pour elle et pour sa petite amie et les posa sur la table . Chacune burent leurs café Dani racontant a Santana ses histoires de boulots habituelle ce qui fit rire La Latina .

- J'ai oublier de te dire Kurt m'a appeler hier et m'a dit de te prévenir que ce week end il se réunissent tous a Lima chez Les pères de Rachel avec tout les anciens membres du Glee Club pour honorer une dernière fois la mémoire de Finn et je lui est dit qu'on serait présente . Reprit La Blonde d'un ton sérieux

A ses mots Santana dégluti et senti une pointe de douleur la traversé elle se contenta de fixer sa tasse de café . Elle voulait y aller mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée . Elle ne s'avait même pas si elle arriverais a regarder Rachel dans les yeux . Dani vit probablement que Santana était sceptique puisqu'elle ajouta

- Aller San .Sa peut que être une bonne chose et puis peut être que le fait d'être entourés de tes amis t'aideront a faire le deuil .

- Mais putain Dani t'es conne ou quoi tu comprend rien c'est pas la question ! J'arriverais pas a supporter leurs regards remplis de compassion alors que je suis salope sans coeur qui a tué son ami . Hurla Santana Irrité sa voix remplis de douleur .

Elle regretta toute de suite ses paroles lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Dani se décomposer et se remplir de douleur et s'excusa aussitôt .

- Non …Excuse moi je voulais pas te dire sa . Je suis vraiment désolé Reprit-elle plus calmement sa voix remplit de regrets .

- Waw Ok , je vais prendre sur moi ce que tu viens de me dire en me disant que c'est parce que tu ne vas pas bien Mais merde Santana combien de fois je vais te le dire tu n'y est pour rien . Arrête de te dénigré comme ça enfin !

- Tu as sûrement raison . Mais je ne peux pas Dani j'arrive pas à me dire que ce n'est pas ma faute ...Déclara la brune .

- Je le sais bien et c'est pour ça qu'il faut y aller doucement en commençant par aller à Lima ce week end . Lui répondit doucement Dani.

- J'accepte à une seul raison . Reprit La Latina . Si tu viens avec moi .

- Bien sur que je viendrais avec toi . Lui répondit Dani en l'embrassant tendrement .

- Bon je me sauve je suis déjà en retard je t'appelle ce soir . renchérit La Bonde en prenant le chemin de la porte .

Santana acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et dit en revoir a sa petite ami avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain .

* * *

**Point de vue Brittany **

Brittany sorti de son derniers cours . Elle soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant que sa journée était finis . Les vacances avaient commencé depuis deux semaines maintenant mais a la M.I.T une école de surdoués les vacances là bas n'exister pas . Elle était rentrée dans cette école au cour de l'année scolaire car les professeurs de cette école avaient déceler chez elle qu'elle était une surdouée au Q.I impressionnant parce que par hasard elle avait écrit des nombres au dos d'une copie et qui c'est avérer être une équation digne des plus grands scientifiques . Lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncer la nouvelle elle était très fière . C'était en quelque sorte une revanche pour tous ceux qui la traiter de stupide au lycée . Une semaine après elle dût quitter le lycée et sa à était très dur pour elle car elle dût quitter tous ses amis et camarade en particulier son petit ami Sam Evans avec qui elle c'était mis en couple plutôt dans l'année .

Quand elle apprit la mort de Finn sa l'avais profondément atteint il était l'une des rares personnes à ne jamais avoir dit q'elle était stupide et prenais toujours sa défense quand on se moqué d'elle .Elle lui était profondément reconnaissante pour ça . Elle avait eu du mal à s'en remettre d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait revu personne depuis qu'elle était dans cette école . là bas ils mettaient un point d'honneur à qu'elle n'est de contact avec personne prétendant que c'était néfaste pour elle .

Elle rejoignit son amie Kate devant l'école . Brittany l'avais rencontré car elles avaient quelques cours en commun et c'était l'une des seuls dans cette école qui l'accepter . Brittany savait qu'elle était un peu naïve et que parfois elle disais des choses qui n'avait pas de sens . Comme par exemple lorsqu'elle disais que son chat Lord Tubbigton le soir faisait le mur et fumait un paquet de cigarettes avant de revenir le matin en sentant l'alcool mais sa voulais pas forcement dire qu'elle était stupide .

Dès lors qu'elle vit Kate elle se précipita et la prit dans ses bras .Brittany était comme ça elle débordait d'affection elle était capable de faire un câlin a une personne alors que sa faisais seulement quelques heures qu'elle la connaissait .Kate un peu surprise au début lui rendit tout de même son câlin avant de lui dire d'un ton détaché .

- Hey Brittany ! Comment c'est passer ta journée ?

- Sa pourrais être mieux et toi ? Répondit Brittany d'une voix enjoué .

- Oui dans l'ensemble . Déclara Kate.

Brittany lui sourit .elle s'apprêta à demanda quelque chose à Kate quand elle sentit son téléphone sonnait dans sa poche elle le sortit donc de sa poche en se demandant qui pourrait bien l'appeler et elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant que c'était Kurt qui l'appeler intrigué elle s'excusa à son amie et pris l'appel.

- Allo kurt ? dit-elle d'une voix intrigué

- Hey Britt ! Sa fait un bail ! Comment sa se fait que tu nous a plus donner de nouvelles de toi ?

- Oui .. Je suis désolé mais les _monsieurs_ de l'école ne veulent pas que je vous parle je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs .Mais ça n'empêche pas que vous me manquer énormément ! Renchérit-elle tristement .

- Ah bon . Ils sont bizarres les professeurs de ton école quand même . Dit Kurt d'une voix sceptique .

- Dit moi je t'appel car ce week end on se réunit tous chez les pères de Rachel pour honorer la mémoire de Finn . Sa serais cool que tu puisse venir. Sa fait longtemps quand même que l'on ne t'a pas vue . Ajouta Kurt avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix .

Brittany sourit et s'apprêta à accepter joyeusement la proposition de Kurt mais se rappela qu'elle ne pouvais pas à cause des _monsieurs_ qu'ils lui avaient dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit .

- Je ne peux pas Kurt je suis désolé mais je n'est pas le droit de vous voir . Souffla Brittany tristement .

- Brittany au diable cette école ! Tu doit pas te laisser diriger par ses_ monsieurs_ ils ne sont pas bon pour toi . Personne devrait t'interdire de voire tes amies encore moins eux . Répondit Kurt passablement énervé à 'idée que des personnes interdisent Britt de les voir .

- Mais ils ont dit que c'était pour mon bien et … renchérit Brittany d'une petite voix .

- Britt réfléchit bien sa sera sans doute la dernière fois que l'on sera tous réunit ..

- Je sais mais … Continua t-elle .

Mais Kurt la coupa et déclara .

- Bon tu sais quoi je viens te chercher vendredi soir à ton école avec Blaine . Et si ses _monsieurs_ ne sont pas contents ils auront à faire à moi ! Bon Britt Je te dois te laisser .Sa m'à fait plaisir de t'avoir eu . Bisous et a vendredi .

Brittany n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer qu'il raccrocha .Elle soupira .Kurt avait raison elle ne devait pas faire passer cette école devant ses amis elle laissa ses pensées de coté et retourna voir son amie .

**Voila pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plût ! N'hésiter pas a laisser des reviews . Et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ;) **


End file.
